Cell Block Tango: Rurouni Kenshin Style
by SongbirdSarah
Summary: Yeah, this is my Rurouni Kenshin version of the song Cell Black Tango from Chicago using the girls from Rurouni Kenshin


**Cell Block Tango**

**A Rurouni Kenshin Song Fanfiction ONESHOT**

**By: **Mazakai

**Started: **August 7, 2006

**Completed: **August 7, 2006

**Disclaimer:** This is my sixth song Fanfiction, so bare with me. I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the characters. I wish I did own Aoshi Shinomori though, for reasons no one needs to know about. LoL. Don't own Chicago either. If I did own either of them, I wouldn't be writing this, I would be on my own private island with my very own real life Aoshi Shinomori! So this is just for fun. Oh and this will have swearing in it so, you been warned. Oh and there will be no movement included in this one shot, so you can just use your imagination on how you think this should look like in your heads. And I'm going to be changing some of the lyrics so they fit for what I'm writing.

Have you ever wondered what really makes people angry, so angry that they want to kill whoever it is that makes them mad? Well these six lovely ladies know exactly what makes them feel like that.

TSUBAME  
Pop  
MEGUMI  
Six  
YUMI  
Squish  
TAE  
Uh uh  
MISAO  
Imarzuai  
KAORU  
Himura!

TSUBAME  
Pop  
MEGUMI  
Six  
YUMI  
Squish  
TAE  
Uh uh  
MISAO  
Imarzuai  
KAORU  
Himura!

ANNOUNCER  
And now the six merry murderesses of the Tokyo City Jail in their rendition of "The Cell Block Tango"

TSUBAME  
Pop  
MEGUMI  
Six  
YUMI  
Squish  
TAE  
Uh uh  
MISAO  
Imarzuai  
KAORU  
Himura!  
(4X)

ALL  
He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had himself to blame  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it

MISAO  
I betcha you would have done the same!

TSUBAME  
Pop  
MEGUMI  
Six  
YUMI  
Squish  
TAE  
Uh uh  
MISAO  
Imarzuai  
KAORU  
Himura!  
(2X)

TSUBAME (Spoken)  
You know how people  
have these little habits  
That get you down. Like Yahiko.  
Yahiko like to chew gum.  
No, not chew. POP. So I came home from work one day,  
And I am really irritated, and  
looking for a little sympathy  
and there's Yahiko lyin'  
on the couch, drinkin' sake  
and chewin'. No, not chewin'.  
Poppin'. So, I said to him,  
I said, "You pop that  
gum one more time..."  
and he did.  
So I took the shotgun off the wall  
and I fired two warning shots...  
...into his head.

ALL  
He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He only had himself to blame  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have heard it  
I betcha you would  
Have dome the same!

MEGUMI (Spoken)  
I met Sanosuke Sagara in  
Tokyo about two years ago  
and he told me he was single  
and we hit it off right away.  
So, we started living together.  
He'd go to work, he'd come home, I'd  
fix him a drink, We'd have dinner.  
And then I found out,  
"Single" he told me?  
Single, my ass. Not only  
was he married  
...oh, no, he had six wives.  
One of those guys, you know. So that  
night, when he came home, I fixed him  
his drink as usual.  
You know, some guys just can't hold  
their arsenic.

ALL  
He had it coming  
He had it coming  
He took a flower  
In its prime  
And then he used it  
And he abused it  
It was a murder  
But not a crime!

YUMI (Spoken)  
Now, I'm standing in the kitchen  
carvin' up the chicken for dinner,  
minding my own business,  
and in storms my husband Shishio,  
in a jealous rage.  
"You been screwin' the landlord,"  
he says. He was crazy  
and he kept screamin',  
"you been screwin the landlord."  
And then he ran into my knife.  
He ran into my knife ten times!

ALL  
If you'd have been there  
If you'd have seen it  
I betcha you would have done the same!

TAE (Spoken in Hungarian)  
Mit kersek, en itt? Azt mondjok, hogy a hires lakem lefogta a ferjemet en meg   
lecsaptam a fejet. De nem igaz, en artatlan  
vagyok. Nem tudom mert mondja  
Uncle Sam hogy en tettem. probaltam  
a rendorsegen megmayarazni de nem ertettek meg...

YUMI (Spoken)  
Yeah, but did you do it?

TAE  
UH UH, not guilty!

MISAO  
My sister, Okon and

(**A/N: I know that she and Okon really aren't sisters, but I need someone who was close to Misao and Okon is really like an older sister to her if you think about it**)  
I did this double act  
and my husband, Aoshi,  
used to travel round with us.  
Now, for the last number in our act,  
we did these 20 acrobatic tricks in a row  
One, two, three, four, five...splits, spread eagles,  
back flips, flip flops, one right after the other.  
So this one night before the show we're down at the hotel Imarzuai, the three of us, boozin', havin' a few laughs and  
we ran out of ice, so I go out to get some.  
I come back, open the door, and there's Okon and  
Aoshi doing Number Seventeen the spread eagle.  
Well, I was in such a state of shock,  
I completely blacked out. I can't remember a thing.  
It wasn't until later;  
when I was washing the blood off my hands  
I even knew they were dead.

MISAO  
They had it coming  
GIRLS  
They had it coming  
MISAO  
They had it coming  
GIRLS  
They had it coming  
MISAO  
They had it coming all along  
GIRLS  
They had it coming all along   
MISAO  
I didn't do it  
GIRLS  
She didn't do it  
MISAO  
But if I done it  
GIRLS  
But if she done it  
MISAO  
How could you tell me that I was wrong?

MISAO  
They had it coming  
GIRLS  
They had it coming  
MISAO  
They had it coming  
GIRLS  
They had it coming  
MISAO  
They had it coming  
GIRLS  
They took a flower  
MISAO  
All along  
GIRLS  
In its prime  
MISAO  
I didn't do it  
GIRLS  
And then they used it  
MISAO  
But if I'd done it,  
How could you tell me that I was wrong?

KAORU (Spoken)  
I loved Kenshin Himura  
more than I can possibly say.  
He was a real sweet guy...  
sensitive... a rurouni.  
But he was always trying  
to find himself.  
He'd go out every night  
looking for himself  
and on the way  
he found Miaka,   
Ayame,  
Kagome and Kauri.  
I guess you can say we broke  
up because of sweet differences.  
He saw himself as alive  
and I saw him dead.

ALL  
The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum  
The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum

Group 1  
They had it comin'   
Group 2  
They had it comin'  
Group 1  
They had it comin'  
Group 2  
They had it comin'  
Group 1  
They had it comin'  
Group 2  
They had it comin'  
Group 1  
All along  
Group 2  
All along  
Group 1  
'Cause if they used us  
Group 2  
'Cause if they used us  
Group 1  
And they abused us  
Group 2  
And they abused us  
ALL  
How could you tell us that we were wrong?

Group 1  
He had it coming  
Group 2  
He had it coming  
Group 1  
He only had himself to blame.  
Group 2  
He only had himself to blame.  
Group 1  
If you'd have been there  
Group 2  
If you'd have been there  
Group 1  
If you'd have seen it  
Group 2  
If you'd have seen it  
ALL  
I betcha you would have done the same!

TSUBAME (Spoken)  
You pop that gum one more time!  
MEGUMI (spoken)  
Single my ass.  
YUMI (Spoken)  
Ten times!  
TAE (Spoken)  
Miert csukott Uncle Same bortonbe.  
MISAO (Spoken)  
Number seventeen-the spread eagle.  
KAORU (Spoken)  
Sweet differences.

TSUBAME  
Pop  
MEGUMI  
Six  
YUMI  
Squish  
TAE  
Uh uh  
MISAO  
Imarzuai  
KAORU  
Himura!


End file.
